A wide variety of medical devices have been developed. At least some of these devices are designed to pass through an opening or lumen in the body or through a lumen or channel (e.g., a working channel) in another medical device. For example, the device may comprise a catheter (e.g., therapeutic, diagnostic, or guide catheter), an endoscopic device, a laproscopic device, an embolic protection device, and the like, or any other suitable device. Among these known devices, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods of making and using new and improved medical devices.